An infant warmer is used in maternity and newborn care facilities to maintain a small or premature infant at a desired temperature. FIG. 1 illustrates a conventional infant warmer 100 having a heater element 110, a skin-mounted thermistor 120 and a control system 130. The heater element 110 radiates heat to provide warmth to an infant. The thermistor 120 measures the infant's skin temperature. The control system 130 regulates the heater element 110 based on the measured skin temperature.